Tetsukazu No Sekai
by Kim Ra-Chan
Summary: Berdasarkan dari video yang berjudul sama. Sekelompok bajak laut yang kejam membunuh para penduduk desa yang tak berdosa. Dan pimpinan bajak laut itu membawa salah seorang diantaranya. Warning inside. Lemonnya dikit kok. Pirate!UKxJapan. RnR please? MPREG


**Titled : Tetsukazu No Sekai**

**Rated : M (lemon sedikit)**

**Pair : AsaKiku**

**Charas : Arthur Kirkland, Kiku Honda, Wang Yao, Im Yong Soo, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Francis Bonnefoy, Alfred F. Jones**

**Disclaimer : APH punya Hidekazu Himaruya.**

**Warning : OOC, BL, AU, Pirate!UK, Mpreg**

**Keterangan : Fic ini dibuat berdasarkan video AsaKiku yang berjudul sama di Youtube. Dan ceritanya membuat author yang gila AsaKiku ini pengen buat fanficnya. Mungkin agak berubah? Aku gak tahu. *plak. Yang pasti, enjoy read this story! Klo bisa, sambil dengarkan lagu Tetsukazu No Sekai, ya. ^^**

Pagi selalu identik dengan suasana yang santai dan tenang. Seharusnya. Tapi, pernyataan itu tidak berlaku untuk pagi yang sekarang ini. Darah. Darah tercecer dimana-mana. Banyak sekali mayat penduduk desa yang tergeletak di sembarang tempat. Banyak penduduk desa yang menangisi anggota keluarga yang mati terbunuh oleh sekelompok bajak laut yang tanpa ragu langsung membunuh para penduduk desa itu. Bajak laut yang kejam. Itulah yang ada di pikiran para penduduk desa. Kelompok bajak laut itu dipimpin oleh 3 lelaki. Tapi, salah satu diantaranya, ada yang pangkatnya lebih tinggi. Berambut pirang dan memiliki mata hijau emerald. Namanya adalah Arthur Kirkland. Lalu, kedua temannya yang setia mendampinginya yaitu Antonio Fernandez Carriedo dan Francis Bonnefoy.

"Hei, Arthur! Apa harta yang kita rampas dari desa ini sekarang sudah cukup?" tanya Francis pada Arthur sambil menembak salah satu penduduk desa.

"Hm? Aku masih merasa belum puas, Francis." jawab Arthur memandang para penduduk desa.

"Kau memang selalu merasa kurang puas, Arthur! Oke, ayo kita rampas lagi!" kata Antonio riang lalu tanpa ragu ia menyerang salah satu penduduk desa dengan kapak kebanggaannya.

Arthur mengangguk mantap. Ia juga menyerang penduduk desa dengan pedangnya. Tujuannya memang tak hanya merampas harta, tapi juga untuk kesenangan pribadi. Contohnya membunuh penduduk desa yang tak bersalah. Memang kejam sekali kelompok bajak laut ini. Sekarang, Arthur tengah bertarung dengan salah satu penduduk disitu. Arthur tersenyum sinis pada orang itu. Lalu, ia menodongkan pedangnya tepat di depannya. Orang itu terengah-engah. Ia kecapekan melawan Arthur. Darah mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"Aku tak akan menyerahkan hartaku pada orang sepertimu, aru!" kata orang itu menatap Arthur dengan tatapan kesal.

Arthur mengangkat dagu orang itu dengan pedangnya. Tersenyum sinis.

"Oh, begitu? Kau ingin mati sekarang juga, ya? Sudah bosan hidup?" tanya Arthur dengan nada mengejek.

"Arthur, bunuh saja dia sekarang!" seru Francis.

"Apa aku saja yang membunuhnya, Arthur? Aku sudah lelah menunggu." kata Antonio yang sudah siap dengan kapaknya.

"Kak Yao!" teriak salah satu adik orang itu yang ternyata bernama Yao. "Aku akan menyelamatkanmu!"

"Jangan kesini, Yong Soo! Cepat lari dari sini, aru!" kata Yao pada adiknya yang bernama Yong Soo. "Cari Kiku dan bawa dia pergi!"

Yong Soo kaget dengan perintah kakaknya. Tidak mungkin dia meninggalkan kakaknya tersayang itu. Arthur lalu bersiap-siap akan membunuh Yao. Yong Soo yang melihat hal itu panik melihat kakaknya akan dibunuh. Yao memejamkan matanya. Ia sudah siap untuk mati di tangan Arthur.

"Tunggu dulu!" teriak seseorang.

Arthur, Antonio, Francis, Yao, dan Yong Soo menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Terlihat ada seorang lelaki berambut hitam dengan mata coklat sambil membawa pedang berlari ke arah Yao. Dan orang itu langsung memeluk Yao dengan erat. Membuat yang dipeluk kaget.

"Kiku, kamu cepat lari bersama adikmu!" kata Yao pada orang itu yang ternyata bernama Kiku, adiknya juga.

"Tidak, Kak Yao." kata Kiku. Lalu, Kiku menatap Arthur dengan tatapan tajam. "Arthur-san, aku mohon jangan bunuh kakakku. Karena dia adalah anggota keluargaku yang berharga." kata Kiku kepada Arthur dengan nada memohon.

"Kiku..." kata Yao dengan nada lirih.

Arthur terdiam menatap Kiku. Mata mereka saling bertemu satu sama lain. Hijau bertemu dengan coklat. Arthur mendesah pelan. Ia memikirkan sesuatu. Lalu, ia tersenyum.

"Oke, aku tidak akan membunuh kakakmu." kata Arthur. "Tapi, ada satu syarat yang harus kau penuhi jika kau tidak ingin aku membunuh kakakmu."

Semua yang ada disitu memandang Arthur dengan tatapan bingung.

"Syarat apa, Arthur-san?" tanya Kiku. "Aku akan penuhi syaratnya apapun itu."

Arthur mendekati Yao dan Kiku. Lalu, Arthur mengangkat dagu Kiku. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam mata coklat milik lelaki berambut hitam itu.

"Kau harus ikut denganku.." kata Arthur sambil tersenyum.

Semua orang yang ada disitu tercengang mendengar syarat yang diajukan Arthur.

xxx

Yao dan Yong Soo menangisi kepergian Kiku sejadi-jadinya. Sungguh. Mereka sangat sedih Kiku dibawa oleh Arthur. Yao kesal. Ia meluapkan semua kekesalan yang ada dengan meninju tanah berkali-kali. Matanya penuh dengan air mata.

"Aku kakak yang bodoh! Tidak bisa melindungi adikku sendiri!" katanya sambil terisak-isak.

Yong Soo hanya terdiam melihat kelakuan kakaknya. Tak lama, ia juga meneteskan air mata. Sama dengan Yao, ia juga kesal. Ia membenci dirinya yang lemah. Ia tak mampu melindungi keluarganya sendiri. Rasanya sakit melihat kepergian kakak keduanya. Lalu, Yong Soo duduk. Menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kakaknya yang berharga telah pergi...

xxx

Sekarang, Kiku berada di sebuah gudang. Gudang milik seorang bajak laut bernama Arthur Kirkland. Keadaan Kiku sekarang kedua tangannya dirantai dengan rantai besi yang kuat. Begitu juga dengan kakinya. Ia mendengus kesal. Sudah jelas tadi ia mengatakan pada Arthur kalau dia takkan kabur. Tapi, sepertinya Arthur tidak sepenuhnya mempercayai Kiku dan ia menyuruh para anak buahnya untuk merantainya agar Kiku tidak kabur.

'Buat apa dia membawaku?' batin Kiku kesal. 'Tapi, apa boleh buat. Aku harus melakukan ini demi Kak Yao...'

KLEK

Pintu gudang terbuka lebar. Kiku langsung menoleh ke arah pintu. Terlihat orang yang membuka pintu adalah Arthur. Arthur tersenyum manis padanya. Sayangnya, Kiku tidak terpengaruh dengan senyuman itu dan baginya, senyum itu membuat rasa kesalnya pada Arthur bertambah. Lalu, Arthur mendekati Kiku. Dan duduk tepat di hadapannya.

"Kau puas?" tanya Kiku pada Arthur dengan nada kesal.

Arthur terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir Kiku. Baginya, lelaki yang di hadapannya ini sangat manis. Ia mengelus pipi Kiku dengan lembut. Tentu saja tindakannya ini membuatnya kaget. Rasanya, ia ingin memukul bajak laut sombong ini. Tapi, itu tidak akan bisa karena tangannya dirantai.

"Kau jangan marah padaku seperti itu, dong. Santai saja bersamaku." kata Arthur.

"Santai bagaimana? Tentu saja aku kesal kenapa kau membawaku. Apa tujuanmu membawaku bersamamu?"

Arthur tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Kiku. Arthur perlahan mendekatkan mukanya dengan muka Kiku. Jarak mereka sekarang hanya beda beberapa senti. Membuat Kiku kaget. Entah kenapa, ia merasa mukanya memanas ketika Arthur mendekat padanya.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Kiku berusaha menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya.

"Lihat dan turuti saja apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu." jawab Arthur.

Arthur semakin memperpendek jaraknya dengan Kiku. Dan, terjadilah suatu kejadian yang membuat mata Kiku melebar seketika. Arthur, bajak laut yang menurutnya sombong itu menciumnya. Bukan hanya mencium singkat bibirnya, tapi ia juga mau melumat isi mulutnya. Kiku terpaksa membuka mulutnya akibat gigitan kecil dari Arthur pada bibir bawahnya. Tentu saja tindakannya membuat Arthur dengan mudah memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ah..." desah Kiku diantara ciuman. Dia benci dengan desahannya ini. Dia terpaksa mendesah. Baginya, kalau dia mendesah kesannya dia suka berciuman dengan bajak laut arogan ini.

Kiku yang kesal dengan Arthur yang memaksanya berciuman dengannya mengigit bibir Arthur. Arthur yang kaget dengan perbuatan Kiku terhadapnya...

PLAK

Menampar keras pipi lelaki bermata coklat itu. Kiku yang ditamparnya merintih kesakitan. Tamparannya keras sekali.

"Berani juga kau..." kata Arthur sambil tersenyum. Ada sedikit darah mengalir dari bagian bibir yang digigit Kiku. Lalu, diusapnya darah itu.

"..."

Kiku hanya diam kelu untuk mengucapkan beberapa kata saja. Ia menunduk terus ke bawah. Ia tak mau bertatapan muka dengan Arthur.

'Tak hanya menarik, dia juga manis...' batin Arthur memandang Kiku.

"Sudah dulu, ya. Sampai jumpa nanti malam, Kiku Honda." kata Arthur dengan senyum penuh arti lalu meninggalkan Kiku dan menutup pintu gudang yang mengurung Kiku. Kiku bingung.

"Nanti malam? Ada apa?" gumamnya dengan nada bingung.

xxx

"Mmnn...aah.." desah Kiku yang sekarang mulutnya diserang oleh Arthur malam ini.

Yap, malam ini. Kegiatan yang dimaksud Arthur pada Kiku tadi siang adalah ini. Berhubungan badan. Arthur yang memaksanya. Kiku tak sanggup melawannya. Perbedaan kekuatan mereka sangat jauh. Memang susah melawan bajak laut yang kuat seperti Arthur Kirkland ini.

"Hen..hentikan!" jerit Kiku kesal pada Arthur dengan air mata berlinang di mata coklat miliknya.

Arthur memainkan puting milik Kiku dengan lidahnya. Kiku tak dapat menolaknya. Memang di hatinya, ia merasa sangat kesal. Tapi, badan ini menikmati perlakuan Arthur. Ia terpaksa mendesah kenikmatan. Kiku menelusupkan jari-jarinya diantara rambut pirang milik Arthur.

"Ba..baka! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, hah?" kata Kiku dengan nada jengkel.

Arthur tersenyum. Lalu, ia mulai menyerang leher milik Kiku. Membuat beberapa kissmark disana. Arthur berbisik tepat di telinga Kiku.

"Sekarang kau akan menjadi milikku, sayang.." bisik Arthur menggoda membuat muka Kiku memanas karena merasakan nafas Arthur di telinganya.

"A..apa maksudmu?" tanya Kiku.

Arthur mendorong Kiku agak keras ke kasur. Kiku kaget dengan tindakan bajak laut yang sombong dan mesum ini. Kiku menatap dengan pandangan tajam. Sayang, Arthur tidak merasa takut dengan tatapan maut Kiku. Malah, ia semakin suka dengannya.

"Sebentar lagi...acaranya puncaknya.." kata Arthur dengan senyuman mencurigakan. Membuat Kiku merasa badannya merinding ketakutan.

Dan di malam bulan purnama itu, dari gudang tempat Kiku disekap, terdengar jeritan dan desahan Kiku berulang kali akibat seorang bajak laut bernama Arthur Kirkland memperkosanya. Sangat kejam sekali.

xxx

Sepasang mata berwarna coklat menatap indahnya langit berwarna biru dan dihiasi awan berwarna putih bagaikan lukisan. Sekarang sudah pagi. Kiku baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Saat dia bangun, ia kaget karena dirinya sudah berpakaian lengkap dan rantai yang harusnya ada di pergelangan kedua tangannya sudah tak ada lagi. Ia merasa bebas. Tapi, dia tak mampu berjalan akibat perbuatan Arthur tadi malam. Sekarang, ia merasa agak bingung dengan kata-kata Arthur tadi malam. Tepatnya, saat mereka berhubungan badan tadi malam.

Flashback on

"_Akh...Ar..Arthur..saan..." desah Kiku saat milik Arthur memasuki lorong miliknya._

"_Ki..Kiku, bertahanlah..." kata Arthur sambil mengelus pipi bersemu merah milik Kiku._

"_Aku sudah tak sanggup bertahan! Badanku akan hancur! Apa alasanmu kau memperkosaku? Untuk memuaskan nafsu?"_

_Arthur tersenyum lirih mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Kiku kepadanya. Arthur mencium Kiku dengan lembut._

"_Bukan. Aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintaimu..."kata Arthur dengan nada yang halus lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat terhenti._

Flashback off

'Benarkah dia sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku?' batin Kiku dalam hati dengan mata menerawang ke jendela. Melihat langit yang pagi ini cerah.

Hati Kiku sekarang dilanda rasa bingung. Apa benar Arthur mencintainya? Mukanya memanas mengingat pernyataan cinta yang terucap dari mulut Arthur. Mengejutkan. Lelaki bermata hijau itu mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Kiku dengan nada yang halus. Bukankah Arthur itu adalah seorang bajak laut yang suka berbicara dengan nada kasar? Pertanyaan itu terus terngiang di dalam otak Kiku.

'Jangan sampai...aku mencintainya...' batin Kiku. 'Pasti yang dikatakannya itu bohong.'

xxx

Sore ini, Yao berada di atas tebing. Ia menatap indahnya matahari terbenam dengan tatapan lirih. Ia masih sedih atas kepergian salah satu adiknya, Kiku. Yang tragis lagi, adik yang ia sayangi itu dibawa oleh bajak laut yang dibencinya. Air mata menetes lagi mengingat detik-detik kepergian Kiku. Yao diliputi rasa bersalah. Ia merasa, dialah yang membuat Kiku tersiksa.

"Ukh.." Yao menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia terduduk di atas tebing itu. Rasa sakit ini masih membekas di hatinya.

Tak lama, ada seseorang yang merangkulnya. Membuat Yao yang dipeluk tersentak.

"Yong Soo.." kata Yao ketika menatap orang yang memeluknya, Yong Soo.

Yong Soo tersenyum kecil kepada Yao. Ia memeluk lagi kakaknya dengan erat. Air mata juga menetes dari matanya. Memangnya ada seorang adik yang tidak menangis karena kakaknya dibawa oleh orang sekejam Arthur?

"Menangislah, Kak Yao." kata Yong Soo dengan nada terisak-isak. "Keluarkanlah semua kekesalanmu."

Yao yang baru saja menghentikan nangisnya menangis lagi karena mendengar kata-kata Yong Soo, adiknya.

'Kak Kiku, semoga kau baik-baik saja.' batin Yong Soo sedih.

Sementara itu, di waktu yang sama

'Ah, matahari terbenam.' batin Kiku yang menatap indahnya matahari terbenam di sore hari. 'Dulu, aku sering melihatnya dengan Kak Yao dan Yong Soo..'

Kiku menatap matahari terbenam dengan tatapan lirih. Senyum kecil terukir di wajahnya yang kesannya tenang itu. Mengingat masa-masanya di desa bersama dengan keluarganya yang sangat ia sayangi. Kehangatan bersama keluarga yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Hei, sayang." sapa Arthur yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Kiku sambil menggenggam tangan Kiku.

Kiku hanya diam saja ketika Arthur datang padanya. Arthur menatap Kiku yang matanya terus memandang matahari terbenam.

"Kau rindu dengan keluargamu?" tanya Arthur.

"Hm..ya. Gara-gara kau, aku terpisah dari mereka." jawab Kiku dengan mata masih fokus pada matahari.

"Kau sedih?" tanya Arthur lagi.

"Tentu saja, baka! Apa ada orang yang tidak sedih terpisah jauh dari keluarganya?" kata Kiku dengan nada kesal.

Arthur tersenyum lalu mendekap Kiku erat-erat dalam pelukannya. Awalnya, Kiku berontak dengan pelukan tiba-tiba Arthur. Tapi, ia tidak bisa berontak kali ini. Karena, Arthur mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat hatinya agak tenang.

"Percayalah, mereka akan baik-baik saja." kata Arthur. "Aku akan terus berada di sisimu sampai kapanpun."

Muka Kiku memerah mendengar kata-kata terakhir Arthur. Tak lama, Kiku membalas pelukan bajak laut itu. Ia memejamkan matanya. Entah kenapa, inilah caranya ia merasakan hangatnya pelukan ini. Aneh. Padahal, dia membenci Arthur. Bukannya ia semakin membencinya, ia malah merasakan sesuatu yang baru di dalam dirinya. Membuat hati ini berbunga-bunga. Apakah ini yang namanya jatuh cinta? Sepertinya, Kiku tidak bisa menyangkal pernyataan itu.

xxx

**Kiku's POV**

Sejak saat itu, aku selalu bersama Arthur-san. Menurutku, dia lelaki yang romantis. Ternyata, dia tidak sekejam yang kubayangkan sebelumnya. Kalau ia kejam, seharusnya ia menyiksaku. Tapi, ini tidak. Ia bersikap baik terhadapku. Oh, dia juga banyak membicarakan tentang keluarganya yang ia tinggalkan.

"Karena itu, kau sangat penting bagiku. Makanya, aku akan terus menjagamu." kata Arthur-san sambil menatapku dengan mata hijau miliknya. Terlihat di mataku, ada semburat merah di pipinya.

Aku terdiam mendengarnya. Mendengarnya mengatakan hal itu padaku membuatku senang. Aku tak sanggup berkata-kata. Apakah aku terlalu terlena dengan kata-katanya? Yang, jelas aku bahagia bersamanya. Aku kasihan terhadapnya. Terlihat di lehernya, banyak bekas luka saat ia melakukan penjelajahan bersama Antonio-san dan Francis-san.

"Terima kasih, Arthur-san." kataku sambil tersenyum.

Arthur-san tersenyum padaku.

xxx

"_Aku akan terus berada di sisimu sampai kapanpun."_

Benarkah yang kau katakan padaku pada waktu itu, Arthur-san?

Mata coklat milikku melebar. Hatiku sakit sekali ketika aku mengingat saat aku melihatmu memeluk erat seorang perempuan yang tidak kukenal sama sekali. Dia siapamu, Arthur-san? Kenapa kau memeluk perempuan itu dengan erat? Seakan, kalian seperti sepasang kekasih yang saling merindukan satu sama lain karena sudah sekian lama tak bertemu? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu selalu terngiang di kepalaku. Itulah saat aku terakhir melihatmu sebelum kau pergi lagi.

"Ibu kenapa?" tanya seorang anak lelaki berumur 7 tahun muncul di balik pintu.

Refleks, aku langsung menoleh pada orang itu. Alfred. Dia mendekatiku yang tengah menangis dan terlihat raut muka cemas di wajahnya.

"Ibu kenapa menangis? Pasti gara-gara ayah, ya?" tanyanya padaku.

Aku menghapus air mataku. Lalu, aku mendekati Alfred dan memeluknya erat.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Ibu bukan menangis karena ayah, kok." jawabku yang tentu saja aku bohong pada Alfred. Aku tidak ingin membuat Alfred khawatir.

Alfred hanya diam saja ketika aku memeluknya dengan erat. Maafkan ibu, Alfred. Ibu terpaksa berbohong padamu...

xxx

Aku ingat sekali saat terakhirku bersama Arthur-san sebelum ia pergi menjelajah lagi dengan Antonio-san dan Francis-san. Kau duduk di kasur bersamaku. Saat itu, aku termenung. Aku sedih ketika kau akan pergi lagi. Meninggalkanku sendiri tanpamu. Kau tersenyum padaku yang saat itu aku diam saja. Lalu, aku memasangkan anting yang hiasannya sangat cantik pada salah satu telingaku. Aku melirik ke arahmu.

"Bagaimana? Bagus, kan? Ini kenang-kenangan sebelum aku pergi." katamu dengan senyum andalanmu.

Aku hanya diam saja. Aku tersenyum kecil. Sungguh. Aku masih merasa sedih ketika kau bilang akan pergi lagi menjelajah. Terlihat sekilas, kau memasang wajah kebingungan karena aku diam saja mengabaikan pertanyaanmu.

Malamnya

"Uhuk..uhuk..." aku terbatuk gara-gara Arthur-san memaksaku membuka mulutku untuk meminum minuman keras yang tak pernah aku minum.

Lalu, aku memuntahkannya. Rasanya sangat tidak enak. Wajar, aku tidak pernah meminum minuman keras.

"Perkenalkan, Kiku. Ini Grace." kata Arthur-san padaku sambil memegang pundak seorang perempuan yang memakai pakaian yang seksi dan berdandan yang berlebihan.

Aku hanya mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain dengan tatapan kesal. Dia siapamu, Arthur-san? Selingkuhan? Aku merasa cemburu ketika kau menyambut baik perempuan itu. Perenpuan itu tersenyum padaku dan memegang kedua pundakku.

"Wah, istrimu manis sekali, Tuang Arthur." Kata perempuan itu dengan senyum menyebalkan.

Apa yang akan perempuan ini lakukan padaku?

xxx

Aku kaget ketika Arthur-san membawaku masuk ke kamar dan langsung mendorongku ke kasur. Lalu, mencium bibirku dengan lembut. Lalu, kau mengelus pipiku yang sudah pasti bersemu merah akibat tindakanmu yang terbilang tiba-tiba itu.

"Kau memakai kimono sangat manis sekali. Grace memang berbakat dalam hal berdandan." katamu padaku sambil memasang senyum yang selalu aku sukai.

Aku hanya diam saja. Demi aku, ia memanggil perempuan dengan senyum menyebalkan itu agar aku terlihat manis di depanmu. Rasanya senang dan lega karena dugaanku kalau ia selingkuhanmu salah. Mukaku memanas ketika kau memujiku manis.

Paginya, kau hanya termenung. Merenung karena kau khawatir dengan keadaanku. Karena kau akan pergi menjelajah tanpa tahu kepastian kapan kau akan kembali. Terlihat dari raut mukamu, kau cukup sedih. Kau menopang dagu. Aku menatapmu dengan tatapan lirih. Aku menggenggam erat seprai kasur. Lalu, aku bersandar padamu. Kau menatapku dengan mata membawaku ke dalam pelukan yang hangat. Sangat erat.

"Maafkan aku, Kiku. Aku tidak tahu pasti kapan aku akan kembali." bisikmu dengan nada lirih.

"Tidak apa-apa, Arthur-san. Yang penting, cepatlah kau kembali. Aku dan anak dalam perutku ini akan selalu merindukanmu." kataku sambil tersenyum.

Matamu terbelalak mendengar kata-kata terakhirku. Tentu saja kau kaget menghadapi kenyataan bahwa aku mengandung anakmu.

xxx

**Normal POV**

Sejak saat itu, Kiku menjaga dan membesarkan anaknya dan Arthur yang bernama Alfred. Sudah 7 tahun Arthur meninggalkan Kiku. Kiku yang terus saja masih dilanda rasa sedih mengurung diri di kamar. Mukanya jarang memasang senyum dan tatapannya kosong. Bahkan, ia tidak memakan makanannya yang sejak tadi sudah siap di atas mejanya. Ia malah memakan satu-persatu kelopak bunga mawar merah.

"Arthur-san.." gumam Kiku sambil menundukkan kepala dengan nada lirih.

Tanpa Kiku sadari, Alfred terduduk di depan pintu kamarnya. Ia duduk dengan kedua tangan memegang kepalanya. Air mata mengalir deras di mata warna biru miliknya. Walaupun ia masih kecil, ia bisa merasakan kesedihan yang dirasakan ibunya.

"Ayah..cepatlah kembali. Aku dan ibu merindukanmu.." kata Alfred dengan nada terisak-isak.

Di dalam Kiku, selalu terbayang Arthur yang semakin lama semakin menjauhinya. Dia pergi meninggalkan Kiku. Tak peduli air mata menetes dari mata Kiku. Dan dengan santainya, ia pergi bersama seorang perempuan yang dengan mesranya memeluk lengannya. Tapi, Kiku yakin Arthur tidak akan melupakannya dan pasti akan kembali. Meski jarak mereka begitu jauh, tapi seakan ada rantai yang menghubungkan dirinya dengan Arthur. Dan rantai itu adalah hubungan dirinya dengan Arthur. Hubungan itu takkan pernah lepas. Kiku yakin itu.

xxx

'Dan kapan Arthur-san akan kembali?' batin Kiku dalam hati sambil memeluk bantal. Air mata masih menetes di air matanya. 'Aku merindukanmu, Arthur-san.'

CKLEK

Pintu kamar milik Kiku terbuka. Kiku langsung memfokuskan matanya melihat ke arah orang yang membuka pintu. Matanya terbelalak melihat orang yang membuka pintu. Tentu saja dia sangat mengenali orang yang membuka pintu itu. Orang itu...

Arthur...

"Hey, Kiku! Aku kembali, sayang!" seru Arthur sambil tersenyum dengan tangan memegang pintu.

Penampilan Arthur berubah. Jika biasanya baju khas bajak laut ia kenakan, sekarang ia tak mengenakan baju itu lagi. Tangan yang selalu terbungkus dengan sarung tangan berwarna hitam, sekarang tidak. Memang, penampilan Arthur berubah total. Tapi, yang pasti senyumannya tidak berubah. Senyum yang membuat hati Kiku meleleh. Arthur tersenyum pada Kiku lalu mendekati Kiku. Ia menggendong Kiku keluar kamar dengan gaya bridal style. Kiku yang masih kaget menatap Arthur yang terus tersenyum senang.

"Aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat, Kiku." kata Arthur sambil menggendong Kiku.

Kiku hanya diam saja. Bingung.

'Aku akan dibawa kemana?' batinnya dalam hati.

Xxx

SREK

Arthur menggedeser semak-semak yang menganggu jalannya. Lalu, ia menurunkan Kiku. Kiku kaget melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya sekarang. Ternyata, Arthur membawanya pergi ke taman yang penuh dengan bunga mawar merah. Kiku terdiam. Menikmati pemandangan yang menurutnya sendiri sangat indah ini. Arthur membawanya ke tempat yang seindah ini...

"Bagaimana?" tanya Arthur pada Kiku.

Arthur memetik salah satu bunga mawar merah yang ada di taman. Lalu, ia menyodorkan mawar merah yang dipegangnya tepat di hadapan Kiku. Kiku bingung kenapa Arthur menyodorkan mawar kepadanya.

"Maafkan aku, Kiku. Aku meninggalkanmu sekian lama. Aku jahat sekali meninggalkanmu bersama anak kita selama 7 tahun." kata Arthur. "Dan hanya ini yang bisa aku kasih padamu sebagai pernyataan maafku."

Kiku terdiam. Ia menanti kelanjutan kata-kata Arthur selanjutnya.

"Aku..akan berhenti menjelajah lagi. Aku akan menghabiskan hidupku bersamamu dan anak kita. Kumohon dengan sangat, tinggallah bersamaku selamanya." kata Arthur sambil tersenyum.

Kiku yang mendengar kata-kata Arthur tiba-tiba menangis. Bukan. Bukan air mata kesedihan yang selalu ia tumpahkan ketika Arthur meninggalkannya. Air mata yang menetes dari air matanya air mata kebahagiaan. Kiku berlari mendekati Arthur dan memeluknya.

"Arthur-san." kata Kiku sambil tersenyum kecil. "Aku sangat senang."

Arthur terkekeh dan mengelus rambut hitam halus milik Kiku.

"Aku takkan meninggalkanmu. I love you, Kiku Honda." Bisik Arthur dengan nada halus.

Arthur dan Kiku saling menatap satu sama lain. Lalu, tertawa bersama.

"Aishiteru, Arthur Kirkland." kata Kiku lalu tertawa bahagia bersama Arthur.

xxx

Di desa

"Huaa!"

Tangis Yao pecah. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia duduk sambil menggenggam selembar kertas. Terlihat di mukanya terpasang senyum bahagia. Yong Soo yang menyerahkan surat itu juga menangis. Menangis bahagia ketika ia dan Yao sama-sama membaca surat itu.

"Syukurlah Kak Kiku masih hidup!" kata Yong Soo dengan nada riang.

Lalu, Yao dan Yong Soo berpelukan. Perasaan mereka sekarang sangat senang setelah membaca surat yang ternyata dikirim oleh Kiku. Dan isi surat itu menyatakan bahwa keadaan Kiku selama ada di tangan Arthur baik-baik saja. Ia tak mengalami siksaan dan dia hidup bahagia dengan bajak laut arogan itu. Kiku menyatakan, dalam waktu dekat ia bersama Arthur, suaminya dan anaknya yang bernama Alfred akan mengunjungi mereka di desa.

Sungguh, ini adalah sebuah akhir yang membahagiakan...

THE END

**Wua, akhirnya selesai juga! Susah banget bikin fic yang terinspirasi dari sebuah video MAD AsaKiku! TAT Maaf kalau ceritanya sangat gaje dan lebay! Ini fic rate M yang kedua dari author. Yang pertama RTO itu! *dibekep karena promosi. Readers yang sudah tahu sama video ini, pasti juga taukan alurnya gimana? Apa puas? Kalau puas, bunuhlah diriku ini! Okay, review please dan nantikan proyek fic terbaru AsaKiku berikutnya. ^^**

**Omake**

"Alfred, kau sedang apa?" tanya Kiku bingung melihat kegiatan yang dikerjakan Alfred di meja makan.

"Aku habis membuat kue dengan koki di dapur! Aku membuatkannya untuk ayah dan ibu!" kata Alfred dengan nada riang.

Kiku tersenyum melihat anaknya senang. Arthur yang daritadi menopang dagu di meja, menatap Kiku. Kiku yang tahu kalau ia dilihatin Arthur, menatap Arthur. Lalu, melemparkan senyum manis miliknya pada Arthur.

"!"

Arthur kaget dengan senyuman manis Kiku dan mukanya sekarang memerah melihatnya. Langsung saja, ia memeluk Kiku dengan erat. Kiku yang dipeluk Arthur mukanya memerah dan bingung kenapa Arthur tiba-tiba memeluknya.

'Ma..manis sekali!' batin Arthur kesenangan dalam hati.

"? Arthur-san, kau kenapa?" tanya Kiku bingung.

Alfred yang melihat ayah dan ibunya bermesraan di depannya mendengus kesal.

"Dasar ayah pedo!" seru Alfred pada Arthur dengan nada kesal.

Arthur yang mendengar seruan anaknya yang jelas mengejek dirinya dengan sebutan pedo siap-siap menghukum Alfred dengan cara menjitaknya...

**Omakenya juga berdasarkan dari video.**


End file.
